


A Friendly Bet

by Hipsterpotomu5



Series: New Blood [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Beau is an absolute DISASTER and thats the hill i'll die on, F/F, Flirting, also just the strongest, yasha's calm cool and collected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterpotomu5/pseuds/Hipsterpotomu5
Summary: Yasha's met up with the group en route to Zadash, and they've stopped in an inn for the night. Next morning, Beau gets to talk with Yasha a bit, and things spiral a bit from there.





	A Friendly Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me rolling up five weeks late with ANOTHER arm wrestling beau/yasha fic. This idea just stuck in my head and i HAD TO write it. Sue me. Also, enjoy ;)

Yasha stretched her arms above her head as she ambled down the stairs. The sleep hadn’t quite left her eyes yet, and the smell of cooking food coming from the downstairs was more tempting than preparing for the day’s travel. The sun was just peeking through the windows, and not many others had made their way to the main floor of the inn yet. There was a man slumped over, asleep at the bar, the same spot Yasha had spotted him last night. An older gentleman was sitting at the bar as well, slowly eating a bowl of oatmeal. The barkeep stood cleaning mugs as she made easy conversation with the man.

As Yasha reached the bottom of the stairs, the barkeep looked over at her. Jorda, if Yasha was remembering her name correctly. Everyone in these parts had the same sounding names. “Anything for ya, now?” she asked. Yasha gave a slight shake of the head as she headed across the room. There was one more person in the tavern, sitting at a small table along the backside of the room. Beauregard. The monk was sitting with her back to the stairs, focused on wrapping the cloth around her wrist and hand. 

Yasha approached, not stealthily but not announcing her presence.Observing. There were two mugs on the table, one empty and the other halfway there. She moved passed Beau, taking a seat across from her. She was concentrating hard based on how she jumped when she saw Yasha. “Sun’s barely risen,” Yasha deadpanned. “Already going for half-cut?” 

Beau gave her a blank stare in return. “Not really a morning type, you know?” She pulled the cloth between her middle and index fingers and wrapped it around her wrist again. “Just need a little pick me up to get the day started.” Yasha gave the smallest of nods in return, and the two fell into silence for a few moments. Yasha reached out, taking up the mug and finishing off the ale in one go, ignoring Beau’s “Hey!” She set the mug down, giving Beau a little smirk. “Ya know, I paid for that so that I could drink it.” Yasha gave her no reply, and the monk sighed, focusing back on her handwrap. As she finished, she flexed her hand and leaned forward. “So I’ve been wondering, what’s the deal with you and Fjord?” Yasha didn’t respond, waiting for Beau to get to the point. “You didn’t arm wrestle him?” The monk smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. “Were ya chicken? Scared of losing?” 

Yasha shook her head. “I didn’t arm wrestle him because I knew I would win.” The taller woman sighed. “Is that what you’ve really been thinking about? That was days ago.” 

“Sure, mmhmmm. Not scared at all.” Beau looked at the now empty mug with a frown. “Speaking of days ago, you said that you had business in Trostenwald, and that you’d meet us in Zadash. So how’d you catch up so quick?”

Yasha shrugged. “Well, she said…” There was a pause as Yasha furrowed her brow. Her next words were chosen more carefully. “My…’mentor’. Decided that it would be best for me to travel with you. For now.”

Beau’s eyes widened and her ears grew red. “With...with me?”

Amusement danced across Yasha’s normally stern face. “With the group.”

“Oh. OH.” Beau waved her hand, trying her best to play off her embarrassment. “Yea. Of course. I knew that’s what you meant.” She took a deep breath. “Uh, anyway, who’s this mentor you mentioned?” 

Yasha was silent for a long moment, frustration flashing across her face that Beau was digging deeper. She wrapped her hands around the mug she’d stolen from the monk, fidgeting with it and keeping her eyes down. “It’s none of your concern,” she said in a quiet voice. 

Beau leaned down, pressing her face to the table to meet Yasha’s downturned eyes. “Hey, come on. I’m in, like, some secret society now, too. You can talk to me, you know? Secret agent to secret agent.” 

Yasha shook her head, chuckling a bit under her breath as she looked at Beau. “That’s not...exactly the nature of my mentor. But how about a bet.” At this, Beau’s eyes lit up. “Since you’re so concerned about my arm wrestling habits, let’s see if you can beat me. If you do, I’ll tell you a bit about my mentor.” Yasha knew it was a bet the monk would never win, but Beau seemed to think she had a chance. 

Yasha placed her elbow on the table and held out her hand, waiting for Beau. Beau, who sat with her eyes narrowed for a moment before a huge grin broke across her face and she planted her elbow on the table. Her smaller, wrapped hand locked with Yasha’s, and there was a glint in her eyes. Clearly, she was planning something.  _ This should be good, _ Yasha thought. She grinned back.

“On the count of three, then?” Beau nodded. “Ok. One...two...th-” Yasha’s count was interrupted by Beau leaning across the table and planting her lips on Yasha’s. From her new position, Beau applied all her strength to trying to budge Yasha’s arm, which she failed at terribly. After a moment or two, Yasha softly kissed the monk back. Beau’s eyes shot open and she pulled back, face red as a beet. She looked like she was trying to stare a hole through her lap. Yasha smirked, pressing Beau’s hand to the table without resistance. She set her hand down on the table, standing. Beau looked like her face might catch fire.

“I’ll go get some food,” she said as she walked towards the bar. Beau let out a tiny “Ok” that Yasha barely heard. As she approached the bar, the barkeep looked at her and smiled. “Two bowls of oatmeal, and some water for both of us, please.” Jorda (or was it Torda? Damned names.) smiled and nodded, filling two bowls with oatmeal and two mugs with water, and placing them on a little wooden tray for Yasha to carry.

The barkeep leaned in a little closer. “She seems to like you.” Yasha grinned a bit. “And you, you like her back?” Yasha didn’t answer, only giving a small shrug before taking the tray and heading back to the table where Beau still sat, eyes glued to her lap.

Yasha put the tray down and pushed a bowl towards Beau. “You should eat,” she said gently. Beau looked up and pulled the bowl towards her, blush growing by the second. “You know, I never said what I would get if I won. I think I got rewarded enough, though.” That caused Beau to choke on the mouthful of oatmeal she’d just taken. Yasha chuckled and pushed the water towards her. 

“Thanks,” Beau mumbled between her coughs. They sat and ate their meals silently. 

After a little while, some of the other members of the group made their way downstairs. Fjord and Jester sat at the bar, chatting up the barkeep, while Mollymauk made his way over to their table. As he sat, he looked from Yasha to Beau, still avoiding eye contact with Yasha. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked Yasha.

She simply shrugged. “Said she wasn’t feeling well this morning. Just keeping her company.” 

Molly gave a noncommittal grunt. “Whatever, I need some food.” He stood up again and made his way towards the bar. 

Another wave of silence hit the two. After a few moments, Beau finally looked up at Yasha. Her face was still red. Her eyes shifted between Yasha’s and everywhere else. There was a little smile on her face. Not the smug grin that usually adorned her, but a genuine happy smile. She finished her oatmeal quickly and downed the water. 

She stood abruptly, her chair clattering back. “I, um, well,” she stuttered, “I have to go do...my room. Yes. I need to go to my room.” She rubbed the back of her neck, meeting Yasha’s eyes. “I’ll uh, see you later, yea?” Yasha returned the monk’s smile and nodded. Beau nodded back and made her way to the stairs, more of a run than a walk. She tapped Jester on the shoulder as she moved past her and motioned for the tiefling to follow her. Jester looked back at Yasha briefly, who only offered a shoulder shrug and a smile. 

Yasha focused again on her oatmeal, though her thoughts were on Beau.  _ What a disaster she is. _ She closed her eyes, and saw Beau leaning across the table and kissing her, and her heart began to beat a little quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more ideas for these two so stay tuned, and let me know what you think!


End file.
